


Dance Your Way into My Heart

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Partial Nudity, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Stiles Stilinski, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Laura drags Derek to a strip show for her bachelorette party, Derek goes home lucky.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 545





	Dance Your Way into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



The world was lit with the vibrant colours of the setting sun, the evening sky streaked with shades of pink, purple and orange. Thin clouds drifted by overhead, the cool breeze gently blowing past them.

The rhythmic pounding of the pre-show music could be heard from the street, the heavy bass rattling their chests every time the door opened.

It was a popular bar, but it had been closed off for the duration of the show.

“It’s a male revue performance,” Laura said with finality.

“Dress it up however you like,” Derek said. “It’s a strip show.”

“Call it what you like, you’re still coming in,” Laura told him.

Laura stood beside him, dressed in a navy blue wrap dress, heels and a white sash that Erica had given to her with rose gold lettering that spelt out _Bride To Be_. Her long brown hair was pinned back from her face, rippling in subtle waves as it cascaded down her back.

Erica stood in front of them, dressed in a burgundy off-the-shoulder dress with and matching heels. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a messy bun, stray curls escaping the elastic tile and a few strands sitting around her face.

Cora stood beside her. She wore a coffee-brown playsuit and sandals, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She held the tickets in her hand, slowly moving up the line before handing them over.

The man at the door ushered them through, directing them to their table.

They stepped into the bar, the tables and chairs scattered around the room. There was a rather large stage to one side of the room, usually reserved for live music or visiting comedians—or converted into elevated seating for parties or larger tables on regular nights. A heavy black curtain had been drawn shut around the stage, a projector lighting up the smooth fabric with the logo of the revue.

“Oh no,” Derek said as he realised the table they had been directed to was right in front of the stage. “No, no… I’m out.”

“Stop being such a baby,” Erica said, weaving her way through the tables and taking a seat. “They dance on the tables regardless, so being at the front isn’t going to make any difference.”

Derek turned, looking at Laura pleadingly.

“It’s my bachelorette party and you’re my Maid of Honour,” she said, her voice soft, almost pleading.

Derek let out a heavy sigh.

“The things I do for you,” he uttered under his breath.

Laura smiled sweetly at him as she looped her arm through his and walked him over to the table.

Derek reluctantly sat down, ordering a drink and sinking back into his seat. He waited with dread as the last few people filtered into the room and took their seats.

Time came for the show to start, the lights dimming as a musical number began.

The curtain opened, spotlights focused on the group of men on the stage, dressed in tight jeans and white shirts. They began to dance to the music, moving through their choreographed dances and pulling up the hems of their shirts as they teasingly flashed glimpses of their toned abs.

The crowd erupted in cheers, the loudest coming from the girls sitting beside him.

Derek rolled his eyes, bowing his head slightly as he tried to hide his smirk.

He glanced back up, his smile falling from his face as he froze, his eyes locked on the young man at the end of the row.

He had tousled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that shimmered like pools of gold as they caught the light. He was lean but surprisingly built, his firm figure hidden beneath his clothes. He was pale, standing out among the men covered in fake tans.

Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He watched, entranced, as they continued the routine, his eyes not straying from the young man the entire time.

The men lined up across the stage.

The lights faded out, turning back on—one by one.

With every light, each man pulled off his shirt, moving down the line. Derek felt his heart beat against chest with anticipation as he waited for the last light to come on.

The spotlight came on and the young man took off his shirt, revealing the shockingly toned muscles of his abs, his thick biceps, and the scattered moles that charted constellations across his skin.

Derek’s heart lurched, his stomach filling with butterflies as he forced himself to look away. He could imagine the warmth of the man’s flesh and how he would taste—salty from sweat—as Derek licked each of those moles.

He glanced up in time to see the men pushing their pants down to their knees in a tease.

His eyes rolled over the young man’s body, from the curve of his hip to his tight boxers and along the curves of his muscular thighs.

He couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to have those thighs wrapped tightly around his waist or straddling him and pinning him to the bed.

Derek dragged his eyes away, feeling his face flush bright red. He tried to steady his breathing, forcing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

When he looked up again, the lights on stage faded out, the dancers making their way off stage as a few others – dressed as cowboys in leather pants with shiny belt buckles, plaid shirts and cowboy hats – stepped onto the stage.

Derek let out a sigh of relief, the small reprieve from the man enough for the butterflies in his stomach to settle. He sat back in his seat slightly, watching the dancers as they stripped off their plaid shirts, swinging them about in the air as the crowd cheered them on.

A few of the dancers made their way off stage and over to the tables—one of them coming over to their table. He seemed to notice Laura’s sash, a mischievous smirk lighting up his face as he waved over a few others.

The dancers pulled Laura up on stage, sitting her down on a chair in the centre of the stage as they danced around her.

Derek and Cora burst into fits of laughter, watching as their sister’s face turned bright red.

As the number came to a close, one of the cowboys encouraged Laura to dance with him, twirling her about and pulling her in close. The dance ended and the cowboy escorted Laura back to her seat.

The stage went dark again. A deep voice came over the sound system as _Sound of da Police_ began to play.

“Ladies.”

The crowd erupted into cheers.

“I hear you’ve been naughty.”

Spotlights came back on, honing in on the five figures on the stage dressed in black pants and thick vests with white lettering that read SWAT.

Derek felt his heart skip a beat.

At the front of the group was the young man.

His brown eyes seemed to darken as his expression hardened. The pants weren’t tight like before, but they were well fitted around his hips and ass. The black vest accentuated his biceps even more, making Derek’s stomach do flips.

He could tell the guy was a lot stronger than he looked; probably strong enough to lift him off his feet or pin him against a wall.

The formation of dancers split, a few staying on stage to dance while the others came off the stage and others jointed them from the wings. They made their way over to the tables, jumping up onto the table tops.

 _No, no, no,_ Derek pleaded silently as he saw the man come over to their table.

He tried to look away as the man leapt gracefully onto the table. The sound his heavy boots striking the table top hollowed out Derek’s chest, making his heart flutter.

He glanced up, watching as the man rolled his hips and moved to the music. His eyes rolled up the man’s body, tracing his silhouette and devouring every inch of him—the curve of his calf against the fabric of his pants, his thick thighs, the way the dark fabric of his pants strained against his perky ass with every movement. There were glimpses of his hipbones beneath the vest, and every time he lifted his arms, there was a teasing glimpse of his slender waist and sculpted abs. His shoulders were broad and his biceps were firm. His fingers were long and elegant, catching Derek’s attention as the man coiled them around the Velcro of the strap around his vest and tore it off.

Derek’s eyes flew wide open.

His eyes drifted up to the man’s face, his heart stop dead in his chest as the man’s eyes met his.

Derek broke the gaze, looking down at the table. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

He tried not to look up, but caved. He watched – entranced – as the man moved his hips in a slow circle before reaching down and grabbing the seam of his pants.

There was a loud noise as the Velcro gave way.

Derek nearly choked, his jaw hitting the floor as the man stripped off his pants and was left standing proud on the table in nothing more than leather boots and a black g-string.

The man’s package bulged against the g-string, complementing his size.

He climbed down off the table, making his way over to Erica’s side. He spun her chair about and rolled his body, grinding his hips as he danced in her lap.

Derek couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy.

He wanted to look away, but there was something about the young man that had him utterly entranced.

Every now and then, the man’s eyes flitted over to Derek, making his heart skip.

He felt a familiar warmth in his stomach, feeling his pants tighten over his crotch as he watched the young man dance.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his legs and trying to hide his growing erection. He bit into his lower lip, trying to hide his face beneath his hand and steady his heavy breathing.

He grew more and more envious as the dancer made his way around the table, putting on a show for his sisters before gathering the clothes he’d torn off and making his way back up onto the stage. He finished the dance number and disappeared into the wings.

As soon as he was out of sight, Derek felt a sense of longing, as if he missed the mere sight of him.

With every act that came back on stage, he found himself searching for the man’s face, wishing to look into his Bambi eyes one more time.

Time flew by faster than he realised. The show wrapped up and the men came onto stage for the applause.

The bar lights came back up and a few of the dancers put their pants on to come and mingle with the guests.

A few groups of women queued up to get photos with the dancers.

Erica dragged Derek out of his seat, passing him her phone as she, Laura and Cora stood with the dancers for photos.

Derek looked around the room, hoping to find one face, but he couldn’t.

He felt his heart grow heavy in his chest, wistful as Cora dragged him over to the bar and ordered drinks.

The bar opened to the public and a few groups of people streamed into the open space, filling the large room with chatter.

“Are you alright?” Cora asked.

Derek looked up at his little sister.

She raised her brow at him questioningly.

The bartender set their drinks down in front of them.

Derek paid and thanked the man.

“I’m fine,” Derek dismissed, taking his glass and lifting it to his lips.

Cora glanced over her shoulder.

“Uh-oh,” she whispered. “They found a victim.”

Laura and Erica joined them, dragging someone along with them.

“Derek,” Laura started slowly.

Derek knew that tone of voice; she was up to no good. He let out heavy sigh and turned around on the stool.

His heart stopped as he met the stranger’s gaze.

His dark brown eyes shimmered like golden whiskey in the glow of the bar lights. His hair was a tousled mess and his pale skin glistened with lingering sweat. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, a blue and grey plaid shirt sitting over the top.

He was just as good looking dressed as he was without any clothes on.

“This is Stiles,” Laura introduced.

“Hi,” Stiles said, smiling.

That smile sent Derek’s heart racing.

“Hi,” Derek replied, struggling to find his voice.

“Mind if I join you?” Stiles asked.

Derek blinked himself out of his stupor.

“Not at all,” he said, gesturing to the bar stool beside him.

Laura leant over and whispered something in Cora’s ear.

Cora smirked as she picked up her drink and slid out of her seat.

“Excuse us,” Laura said, her voice as smooth and sweet as honey.

Derek levelled her with a look, but she just smiled and waved as she made her way across the bar to where Erica sat in a booth.

“So, how did you end up caught up in all of this?” Stiles asked as the bartender brought him a drink.

“It’s my sister’s bachelorette party,” Derek explained. “I’m… I’m her Maid of Honour.”

“Sounds fun,” Stiles said.

Derek blinked in surprise his brow furrowing slightly with confusion as he turned to look at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Most people scoff at the thought of a guy being a Maid of Honour,” Derek explained.

“Why not?” Stiles asked. “Clearly you and your sister are close, so why shouldn’t you be able to stand beside her on her wedding day?”

Derek couldn’t help but smile; he’d had so many snide comments made since Laura asked him to be her Maid of Honour that hearing someone be so understanding was like a breath of fresh air.

They sat and talked about anything and everything for a long while, until it felt as if they were the only two in the room.

One thing lead to another and before Derek knew it, he was stumbling into his hotel room, shoving the door shut as he pushed Stiles up against it. He smirked at the sound of surprise and delight that escaped Stiles’ lips, taking the young man’s face in his hands and crushing their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck, desperately clinging to his jacket.

Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist and pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and moaned as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Derek’s tongue.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling soft tufts into his fist as the other hand running down the man’s shoulder, bicep and back, wanting to feel every inch of him.

Derek drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips.

Derek chuckled against his mouth as he brought their lips back together again. He kissed him lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across the boy’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck, kissing every mole he could find.

His hands slid beneath Stiles’ shirt, running up the curve of his spine and urging the man arch to his touch.

Stiles trailed his fingers down to the waistline of Derek’s jeans.

“One rule,” Stiles said through broken breaths. “You can’t leave any marks.”

“Deal,” Derek said.

Stiles leant forward, bringing their lips together again.

Derek slid his hands down Stiles’ thighs, lifting him off his feet and pinning him against the door.

Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, rolling his hips against Derek’s groin. He could feel the bulge of Derek’s growing erection, smiling into the kiss as the man growled at the friction.

Derek carried him over to the bed, laying Stiles back against the mattress.

Stiles slid his hand up under the hem of Derek’s shirt, lifting it over his firm abs and pulling back in order to help Derek strip it off over his head. Derek craned his neck and chased Stiles’ soft pink lips, crushing their lips together in a messy kiss.

He parted his lips, welcoming the warmth of Derek’s tongue. It was passionate, searing, brutal and bruising. It was hard and deep and messy, a savage domination of tongues as they devoured each other. He hummed against Stiles’ lips, his nimble fingers tugging at the waistline of Stiles’ jeans.

Stiles drew back, dropping his lips to Derek’s throat, gently kissing, nipping and sucking at the tanned skin. The soft buds of his fingertips trailed down through the seams of Derek’s tight muscles, making the man moan and arch to Stiles’ touch.

Stiles hooked his legs around Derek’s waist and flipped the man onto his back, pinning him against the mattress.

He shuffled down to the end of the bed, his nimble hands making quick work of Derek’s tight jeans. He undid the button and caught the zip between his teeth, dragging it down slowly. The vibrations rattled his teeth and left a shiver clawing at his spine.

Derek watched him with pale eyes blown black with lust.

Stiles slid his fingers under his waistband of Derek’s jeans and dragging the thick denim down to his ankles. He ran his palms up Derek’s thighs, his warm touch making the man gasp, his firm muscles twitching as if eagerly waiting to be touched more. He pressed tender kisses against the bulge that pushed against the soft cotton of Derek’s boxers, palming his balls through his underwear and smirking as Derek dissolved into a mess of incoherent moans.

Stiles hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band, pulling them off and tossing aside the last of Derek’s clothes.

Stiles pressed soft kisses against the curves of Derek’s hip bones, nipping at the tender skin and licking his lips as he turned his attention to Derek’s hard cock. He brushed his palm against Derek’s length, feeling his cock twitch as he moaned and bucked to Stiles’ touch. Stiles pressed soft kisses to Derek’s dick, turning his lustful brown eyes up to meet Derek’s glittering irises.

Stiles licked the wet trail along the underside of Derek’s cock, making the man groan with pleasure. It spurred Stiles, and so – without warning – he took the tip of Derek’s cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could.

Derek threw his head back, crying out as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ messy hair. Derek’s hips arced towards Stiles’ face.

Stiles purred, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, lapping at the tip. He ran his tongue up the underside of Derek’s cock and hummed at the sound of Derek’s needy whimpers; the vibrations rumbling against his sensitive cock and making him gasp and whine.

Stiles pressed sloppy kisses against Derek’s cock, swirling the ball of his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the forming bead of precome.

Stiles took his length back in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Derek’s legs trembled.

Beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Derek’s cock, falling to Stiles’ tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the man’s impressive length.

Derek threw his head back, his erotic cry was broken by his gasps as air failed to reach his lungs. He tightened his grip on Stiles’ hair, nails dragged at Stiles’ skull and tugging at the strands as his hips instinctively thrust into the warmth of Stiles’ mouth. 

He was close.

Stiles began to move faster, sucking at his length and swirling his tongue around his head, setting a pattern that drove Derek over the edge.

Stiles sank down over Derek’s cock again, feeling the hot rush of semen spill into his mouth. Stiles stayed there, sucking at Derek’s cock and milking him until he was spent.

Slowly, he drew back, looking up at Derek as he swallowed. His soft pink lips were splattered with a few stray drops of salty come. Stiles held his gaze, a mischievous smirk turning up the corners of his mouth as he licked his lips.

“You’re a tease,” Derek said between broken breaths.

“It comes with the territory,” Stiles whispered, crawling forward on the bed.

He ground his hips against Derek’s, listening to the man moan.

“Admit it,” Stiles whispered, his low voice sending a shiver down Derek’s spine. “You like being teased.”

Derek bit into his lip, trying to steady his racing heart as he met Stiles’ eye.

“You think I didn’t notice you trying to hide how hard you were?” Stiles said, his eyes flicking down for a second before meeting Derek’s gaze, a smirk playing across his lips.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist, rolling the young man onto his back.

“Then I guess it’s only fair I return the favour,” Derek said quietly, bringing their lips together again.

Stiles purred against his lips as Derek’s hand caressed his side, sliding down to his ass and kneaded the soft cheeks.

He made quick work of Stiles’ jeans, pulling the worn denim down his legs and tossing them aside—his boxers following soon after.

He ran his hands along Stiles’ thighs, his gently touch making Stiles’ breath catch in his throat. He urged the young man to spread his legs, pressing his lips to the inside of Stiles’ thigh and trailing kisses down his leg.

He ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to the man inhale sharply as he rolled his hips towards his mouth.

Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ inner thighs, holding his hips to his face. He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans.

He moved his hand up to Stiles’ precome-slick cock, gently brushing the palm of his hand against his length.

“Oh god,” Stiles gasped, unravelling before the man. “Dere—”

His voice was cut off by an erotic cry as Derek slid his tongue into him.

Stiles’ hips twitched, indecisive of whether to roll into Derek’s hand or against his face.

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he withdrew his tongue.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked coyly. He gently sucked at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the man.

Stiles’ feet kicked and thrashed uselessly as he tried to press harder against Derek, frustrated moan filling the air as Derek lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance.

Derek could feel the man’s cock growing harder and slicker, precome spilling from the head and dripping over his hand.

He repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as Derek dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

Derek drew back, stepping over to his bedside table. He tossed a bottle of lube onto the mattress before returning to the man.

He paused, drinking in the sight of Stiles sprawled out before him and whimpering for his touch.

He popped open the lid of the lube and spread the cool gel across his fingers. He pressed his fingertips against Stiles’ opening, slowly massaging the tense muscle. He slipped one finger in, pushing against the pressure and resistance. He sank in one knuckle at a time, listening to Stiles’ broken cry. The man’s trembling hands clawed at the sheets.

Derek placed a soft kiss to Stiles’ inner thigh, a rumbling growl rolling across his skin as he sunk his finger in deeper, feeling Stiles’ ass clamp around his knuckles.

Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s arm, rolling his hips as he tried to urge the man further.

“Want more, do you?” Derek whispered softly, easing his finger in and out of the man.

Stiles rolled his head back and tried to slow his breathing. He bit into his lower lip, trying to stifle his moan as Derek sank a second finger into him.

He waited a moment for Stiles to relax before sliding his fingers in further.

A heavy moan dragged its way out of the young man’s chest.

Derek stilled his fingers, waiting for Stiles to calm down again before curling his fingertips against Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles’ back arched off the mattress and his hips ground down against Derek’s fingers, a broken wail begging him for more.

“There?” Derek teased, slowly working his fingers back and forth and curling his tips again. He stilled his hand, spreading his fingers and torturing a cry from the man.

Derek leant forward and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ twitching shaft, listening to his broken whimpers.

“You make such nice noises,” Derek purred.

Stiles moaned in response.

“Derek.” Stiles uttered his name as if were a prayer.

Derek withdrew his fingers.

“Tell me what you want,” Derek encouraged, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Stiles’ neck.

“You,” Stiles whispered. “I want you.”

Derek smiled as he sat back, feeling the young man shiver from the loss of warmth.

He spread the man’s cheeks and lined himself up with Stiles’ eager entrance, easing his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length.

They stayed still for a moment, waiting for the Stiles’ ass to adjust to Derek’s thick cock.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, an indication that Derek could move.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts.

He was struggling to stay patient; Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the man into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

“More,” Stiles begged, his voice laced with lust. “More.”

Derek rested his hands on the man’s hips, slowly drawing out before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles’ back arched off the bed, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the man.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making Derek’s crotch throb and ache.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he brought his lips to Stiles.

Stiles hooked his legs around Derek’s thighs, pulling him closer and urging him on. He looped his arms around Derek’s neck, weaving his fingers through the man’s raven-black hair.

“Derek,” Stiles said between broken moans. “I want to ride you.”

Derek withdrew from Stiles, lying down beside him as the young man clambered onto his lap, straddling him.

Derek looked up at him, at his firm thighs that pinned him to the bed, his skin glistening with sweat, his face flushed red, and his dark eyes focused on Derek. The only thought that Derek could muster was _Holy fuck_.

Stiles positioned himself in Derek’s lap, lining his ass up with the man’s cock. He slowly sank down over Derek’s length, letting out a savage cry as Derek edged into him inch by inch.

Derek sat upright, littering tender kisses across Stiles’ collarbone.

Stiles was the first to move, grinding down against Derek’s length. He set his hands against Derek’s chest, pushing him back against the bed as he set a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts.

He rolled his hips, his firm ass grinding against Derek’s hips as the man’s length slid in and out of his ass.

Derek grew impatient. He took the lead, grabbing Stiles’ hip and thrusting into him. He began to move faster, drawing his length out to the tip before slamming into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles clawed at his chest, leaving angry red marks across Derek’s skin.

Derek growled in return, sitting up and nipping at Stiles’ throat, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just hard enough to make Stiles cry out from overstimulation.

Derek pulled Stiles closer, grabbing hips and thrusting into him; watching as the young man’s ass bounced on his dick.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, earning a growl in response.

Derek withdrew from Stiles.

“On your hands and knees,” he instructed.

Stiles did as told, rolling onto his hands and knees and arching his back—presenting his ass to Derek.

Derek realigned his cock with Stiles’ ass and thrust into him, hard enough that the man fell forward, pressing his forehead against the sheets.

He pushed back against Derek’s cock, encouraging him to continue.

Derek thrust into him violently, pounding his ass.

He had promised Stiles he wouldn’t leave a mark, not on the outside at least.

He watched as the freckles danced across the blanket of Stiles’ smooth skin, rippling with his movements.

Stiles’ moans were strangled into broken gasps as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

Derek grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up onto his knees. He wrapped one arm around Stiles chest, holding him upright, as the other hand slowly trailed down Stiles’ abs, down to his wet dick.

He took Stiles’ cock in his hand, stroking he rigid shaft as he buried his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck inhaling the scent of bitter, primitive sweat and undeniable arousal that radiated off his skin. He angled his hips and thrust against Stiles’ prostate, driving him mad.

Stiles cried out, lifting an arm to grab at a fistful of Derek’s hair; his other hand holding onto the arm around his chest.

Derek’s hips sputtering as he thrust into him and came.

The sensation of semen spilling into his ass drove Stiles over the edge. His hips thrust into Derek’s grasp as he climaxed, come spilling over Derek’s hand.

He collapsed back into Derek’s arms, his head falling against his shoulder.

They stayed that way, gasping for air as they rode out their orgasms.

Stiles slowly rolled his ass, milking Derek for everything he had.

Derek waited for his head to stop spinning, pressing tender kisses against the curve of Stiles’ neck. When his racing heart slowed enough, he carefully laid Stiles down on the bed, untangling himself from the young man as he collapsed against the pillows beside him.

“Holy shit,” Stiles whispered through broken gasps.

Derek let out a breathless chuckle.

Stiles turned his head, looking at the man.

Derek met his gaze, his smile softening as he looked at Stiles sweetly.

He pushed himself onto his elbows, cupping Stiles’ cheek in his hand as he brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

Stiles let out a weak sigh as he melted into the kiss, weakly lifting an arm and weaving his fingers through Derek’s hair.

They stayed that way for a while, talking quietly and sharing soft kisses.

Eventually Derek got enough feeling in his legs to make his way over to the small bathroom and get a damp towel, cleaning himself and Stiles up. After that, he crawled into bed beside Stiles, a small smile working its way onto his lips as the young man drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Derek blinked his eyes open to the golden glow of the morning light as it streamed through the gap in the curtains, lighting up the hotel room.

He looked down at the young man in his arms, his dark hair a tousled mess and his face softened by sleep.

Derek stayed still, not wanting to wake him.

A while later, Stiles stirred, blinking his dark eyes open. He rolled over, smiling as he looked up at Derek.

“Morning,” Derek whispered, returning the smile.

“Morning,” Stiles said sleepily. He sat up in bed, rubbing at his face. He let out a heavy sigh. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, sitting up.

Stiles bowed his head, looking down at where his hands sat in his lap

“I’m really bad with these things,” Stiles started. “And I don’t want to sound like a creep, but I really like you. And I’m not saying that just because we had sex; I think you’re an incredible guy and… and I’d like to spend more time with you.”

Derek felt his heart flutter in his chest.

“But if you don’t want to, I’d understand,” Stiles said, still unable to look Derek in the eye. “If you don’t want to take this any further then we’ll just say goodbye and—“

Derek leant forward, bringing his lips to Stiles’ and cutting him off with a kiss.

He drew back slowly, resting his head against Stiles’ for a second before sitting back enough to meet his eye.

“I like you too,” Derek said softly. “And I don’t want to say goodbye.”

A small smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ lips.

“Do you really think you could date a male stripper?” Stiles asked.

“You could be a stripper, or a teacher, or a lawyer, or a cop—it still wouldn’t change how I feel about you,” Derek told him. He reached forward and gently brushed aside a strand of Stiles’ tousled hair. “If you want to give this a go, then I’m all in.”

Stiles smiled, leaning forward and bringing his lips to Derek’s in a soft, chaste kiss.

“I’m all in,” Stiles whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
